


Wonder Woman & Starfire - Part 2

by Ghost0



Series: The Sex Zone [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: This piece contains lesbian sex and acts of BDSMA continuation of the Wonder Woman & Starfire pairing
Series: The Sex Zone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105199
Kudos: 4





	Wonder Woman & Starfire - Part 2

Diana moaned as the sun started to shine through the window. But it wasn’t the light that got her to start making noises. Starfire was awake and moved herself down the bed, bringing her face in between Diana’s legs. Her hands wrapped around the Amazon’s legs as she started to kiss and flick her tongue across the lips of Diana’s vaginal opening. She started to open her eyes and look down to the woman waking her up with oral pleasure. All she could see was the long flowing red hair on top of her head and covering most of her beautiful orange back. 

“MMM…Star-Starfire…!” She tried to say something, but allowed her partner to continue to explore the inside of her body with her tongue. Diana leaned her head back and squeezed her own breasts. They were sore and sensitive due to the bite marks from the previous night. She bucked her hips as Starfire’s tongue began to assault a very sensitive spot, playing with her clit as she mounted her oral attack. It didn’t take long for Diana to squirt and spray her fluid on Starfire’s face. Diana took in a few deep breaths after she felt her body stopped squirting. Pushing herself up the bed, she leaned her back against the headboard and looked down at Starfire. Her face shined from the fluid sprayed on her face. She gave Diana a very different look than the ones given to her last night. It was as if she was…nervous. There was a small hopeful smile on her face, but her posture made her look like she was afraid of how Diana might react.

“I apologize for waking you.” She spoke softly. “You allowed me to experience a lot of pleasure and joy last night. I just…wanted to give you the same.” Diana recalled the conversation yesterday when Starfire explained the cycle to her. She mentioned that her people go through a certain type of mood swing during this time. Switching back and forth between dominating and forceful to submissive and obedient. 

Recognizing the shift, Diana shook her head and gave a warm smile. She pulled herself closer to Starfire, holding her face with one hand. The alien princess tilted her head into Diana’s hand. One of her orange hands gently pressed itself on top of the warrior’s while the other reached out to gently rub the attached forearm. “You did nothing wrong. Just took me by surprise.” She thought for a moment about the change in Starfire’s behavior. “Why don’t you go clean yourself up in the bathroom? Take your time before coming back into the bedroom. I wouldn’t mind experiencing some of my own joy.” Her face leaned forward and softly kissed Starfire’s wet lips, tasting her own fluid. Their tongues didn’t meet, but the kiss was still full of a quiet passion. The intensity slowly starting to build as they took their time tasting each other. But Diana forced herself away before things got out of hand. Starfire smiled more confidently as she got off of the bed. Her hips swayed side to side as she walked through the apartment and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Diana brought her feet down onto the floor. She walked around to the other side of the bed and got on her knees. Her hands reached underneath the bed and pulled out a brown leather trunk she had underneath. Her body partially turned around and she looked up at the ceiling. There was a black square with half of a metal loop sticking out of it that was drilled in. It hung off to the side, looking down on open space next on one side of the bed. She brought her head back down to the trunk and opened it up. Her container full of toys and gear that have gone untouched for some time. It seemed like every week there was an impending crisis to help defeat. Her duty is to help protect this world, showing compassion and be a champion of truth. But she couldn’t remember the last time she had any significant amount of time to herself. She grabbed the stuff she knew she wanted to use. A small stool was grabbed from the living room. She stood on it in order to attach the hook end of the chain to the loop hanging from the ceiling. After putting the stool back, she gathered all the stuff she wanted to use right away.

Several minutes later, the bathroom door opened back up and Starfire made her way back to the bedroom. She was surprised to see that so much had changed in her absence. There was a chain hanging from the ceiling and Diana stood beside it. Her hair had been tied up in a ponytail, fishnet stockings covering her legs. Her breasts were bare, showing off the bite marks that had been left from the previous night. A similar bite mark could be seen on Diana’s shoulder, that one being deeper and showing light bruising. It was when she moved closer to Starfire that she realized she was wearing high heels, clicking against the hard floor. Starfire peeked out of the corner of her eye to see an open trunk holding who knows what else. The alien’s heart started to race, the feeling of the unexpected sending wonderful shivers down her spine. She bit her lower lip and held her arms as she watched a stricter Diana approach her.

“Let’s begin.” She grabbed her hand and moved her closer to the chain. The part that hung at the bottom was connected to a set of handcuffs. Starfire’s arms reached up above her head as she got on her knees. The cold steel wrapped themselves around her wrists, the chain adjusted to make her straighten up. She was now brought up to her feet, her arms up as high as they could be while still letting Starfire touch the floor. Already she could feel her nipples harden as she excitedly awaited what the Amazon had in store for her.

The warrior walked over to the trunk and leaned over. Purposefully bending at the waist to allow her partner to view her asshole. The ass itself was still a little red from when Starfire spanked her. When she stood back up, she held something rectangular in her hand and she walked around the alien. “You caused me a little bit of pain last night. I don’t mind, I quite enjoyed it. But I want you to know that I can take more. Everything I do to you, I am able to receive. Like so.” Her hand extended out and a sharp electric spot was aimed at the side of her body. She let out a loud yelp and shook, the chain rattling above her. Even though her body reacted to the sudden electric shock, Starfire was more surprised than she was hurt. “Well. It looks like I will have to break you in a bit.” Another electric shock, this one aimed higher up, right by the side of one of her orange breasts. Another yelp came from the chained girl. It was noticeable, unable to ignore. But she was dealt with far worse in a fight. In fact, the aftershock was somewhat enjoyable. She bit her lower lip and smiled. Diana raised an eyebrow as she took note. “You really are a horny girl, aren’t you?” She got in front of her and lightly wrapped a hand around Starfire’s neck. Her green alien eyes met her gaze. Starfire nodded in response to her question. “You asked the right person to help you deal with your cycle. This means I can do the things I haven’t be able to do in such a long time.” She felt the electric rectangle touch the inside of her thigh, but no shock came. Not yet anyway. She felt it glide up her leg, going back down. Repeating over and over, her heart racing as she waited for the shock to come. “I wonder where it will happen next? It could happen here.” It slid up the inside of her thigh and touched her warm cunt. Starfire bit down harder on her lower lip, half expecting it to come right now. But Diana held back. “But maybe I should give some attention to your breasts.” The device was brought upward, rubbing it against her hard dangling nipples. Starfire’s chest slowly pushed forward and retreated backward in time with her deep breaths. It slowly lowered and dragged down across her stomach. The device stopped right near her pelvis area, and a shock was precisely delivered. But Starfire made an attempt to not yelp out as it happened. She succeeded in her effort to suppress, only a moan being made after it was turned off.

“Such a strong woman.” Diana’s grip on Starfire’s neck softened. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. She tried to push herself forward, but Diana pulled away too quickly. Leaving her begging for another kiss. “You have such a strong desire to be satisfied. Well, this helps me find a different kind of satisfaction.” She walked to stand behind Starfire. Her hand stroked the alien’s long red hair, pushing it to the side to feel her back. Another shock, a softer yelp from the chained partner. Diana leaned forward until her mouth was next to Starfire’s ear. “Why do you keep silent?” She asked her. 

“I…don’t want to anger you.” She responded.

A soft kiss was planted on her neck, and she continued to kiss Starfire for a few more moments. “You can never make me angry. Tell me to stop, tell me you want more.” The next shock came from right underneath one of Starfire’s ass cheeks. She leaned her head backwards against Diana’s shoulder. A high pitched whine of pleasure came from her. “Do you trust me?”

Starfire found herself nodding. She turned her to the side the best she could, just to take another look at the Amazon’s face. Diana’s hand entered Starfire’s long flowing hair and grabbed onto her head and they kissed again. More intense, more aggressive. But Starfire gave more, a sign that she trusts her and wants her to give her what she wants. After a minute, Diana pulled away and approached the trunk again. She dropped the electric device and pulled something far different out. A red flogger was held in the fit brunette’s hands. She walked around Starfire’s body a few times. The flogger was lightly whipped at her thighs and hips. Really felt like it was brushing against her body as opposed to making any real mark. But the alien smiled as she waited for the real fun to begin with this toy. Diana stood behind Starfire, standing a bit to the side. She pulled back and whipped it against Starfire’s bubble bit. Her orange ass cheeks jiggled, the chained woman giggling as she felt it. “Yes! Whip that against my ass!” Diana continued to flog Starfire’s ass, alternating between cheeks. She was slow but precise and knew how hard to push it with every impact. Starfire pushed out her ass towards the flogger. The experience continued to be tame and slow at first, testing just how much she could handle. But then Diana changed tactics. The speed increased exponentially, no breaks in between every ship. Starfire laughed out in pain and pleasure as she felt her bubble butt being assaulted by the red flogger. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” She cried out. “YES! Punish me!” Her ass tried to change from orange to red, but regardless it felt very hot and sore the more it got flogged.

The flogging stopped, Diana approaching Starfire from behind and fingered her asshole. Starfire breathed heavily, rubbing herself against Diana’s hand. The Amazon wrapped a hand around to grab the exotic Tamaranean’s throat once again. More fingers forced their way into Starfire’s asshole. She moaned and leaned her head backwards towards her dominant partner. But the moan turned into a sharp gasp as she felt the warrior’s entire fist penetrate her asshole. She gasped and whined as she felt the tight fist move in and out aggressively. Starfire’s legs started to feel weak and shook a bit from the shock of the assault she was experiencing. Her body started to sink, but the chain holding onto her wrists prevented her from really descending. Her knees could bend only ever so slightly. The anal penetration slowly died down until she felt Diana’s fist leave her asshole for good. The Amazon licked her hand and fingers, getting a taste of what the inside of the alien princess was like. She walked around and held out her hand to the redhead. Her lips wrapped around Diana’s fingers. The brunette moved her fingers for her partner to suck and lick. Her green eyes filled with desire and lust, trying to pull herself forward. Diana smirked and looked into the other room. She left and came back with a chair. It wasn’t a big or fancy chair, but it did have a back for support and something for Starfire to lean back against if needed. She placed it underneath the alien and adjusted the chain. The redhead was able to sit down, but her hands were still cuffed and were hanging high above her head. Her long red hair almost touched and grazed the ground. Diana used a foot to push against Starfire’s thigh. “Spread your legs.” She presented herself to her dominant lover, who turned and reached down to grab some stuff. Getting on her knees, she tied two pieces of rope tightly around each of her thighs. Both ropes ended being about an inch away from both sides of her warm and inviting cunt. 

Starfire heard some things being placed on the hard floor beneath her. Diana picked up a clothespin and attached it to one of the pieces of rope. But then she reached out and grabbed the skin of one of Starfire’s pussy lips. She opened the clothespin and made it reach forward to grab onto the loose skin. Starfire felt her heart pick up the pace. She whined softly as she felt a unique pain and pressure apply itself to such a sensitive part of her body. For a moment, she wanted to back out. But then Diana looked back up at Starfire. When she met her gaze, she knew that she was safe and that all will be well with her in charge. But the question was silently asked anyway. Starfire nodded and encouraged her to keep going. More clothespins were picked up from the floor. One by one, they were used to hold the loose skin on both sides of her pussy apart. A total of eight of them were used, four for each side. Starfire focused on keeping her breathing steady. Slow, deep breaths in order to help her body adjust to the pressure and sensation. Diana rubbed the length of one of her fingers up and down against her cunt, rubbing her clit. She gave off a series of high pitched moans as she felt her pussy lips almost being brushed up against as she made those movements. Her finger changed positions and now pushed itself into Starfire’s body. Starfire leaned back against the little support the chair could give, allowed to move downward as much as the adjusted chain would allow. Diana introduced a second finger as she penetrated her orange lover’s cunt. The alien’s pelvis moved slightly side to side, the movement feeling like the only way to respond to the pleasure and sensations attacking her nerves. The fingering session continued on for a few more moments. But with the clothespins tight on the loose skin surrounding her vaginal opening, it felt much longer for Starfire. When the fingers did finally pull out, Diana unhooked one of the clothespins. She surprisingly felt a little more pain following the initial release. Diana continued to take off the clothespins ever so slowly. Her pussy felt extremely sensitive. Diana knew this and played with her a bit as she lightly blew wind against her sore skin. She took in a sharp breath and held back a whine. She felt a finger reached out and lightly rub her pussy lips and clit, getting her to buck her hips a little bit. A small amount of bodily fluid dripped out of her and onto the floor. 

Diana got back on her feet and spread her legs apart as she stood over Starfire. Her legs kicked out the chair underneath her, her orange ass almost falling onto the ground but was saved by the chain. Diana reached forward and released Starfire’s wrists, gently lowering her as she sat on the ground. The Amazon move forward and looked down at her. “I enjoyed the way you woke me up this morning.” She picked her foot up and rested it on one of Starfire’s shoulders. She forced her to lower herself onto the ground. “Because you are going to have to do it again.” She got down and sat down on Starfire’s face. The orange woman wrapped her hands around Diana’s muscular thighs and squeezed tight as she buried her face into Diana’s cunt. The warrior made sure to squeeze her powerful thighs as tightly as she could around the Tamaranean’s head. She leaned backward, her hands planted down on the ground. Her body moved back and forth and grinded against her lover’s face. The pressure of her thighs remaining tight. Starfire’s tongue swirled around inside her, rubbing her nose in and out, side to side. Fluid slowly came out of Diana and went straight into the alien’s welcoming mouth. Every once in a while, she would loosen enough to let the redhead pull back enough for a gasp of air. But then thighs resume their tight grip and squeezed.

Diana bit her lower lip as she began to feel her body tightening up. A fierce fire beginning to burn within her that needed to be put out. Her body grinded even harder, her thighs tightening even more around Starfire’s head. The alien’s tongue made her movements carefully and aggressively. A few more minutes passed as Diana forced herself to hold back just a little bit longer. But then she released her grip, hovering above Starfire’s face. She shifted her one of her hands and weight as she brought the other one around and furiously rubbed her trembling cunt. Her mouth opened and she moaned as she began to squirt hard onto Starfire’s face. Her mouth was open and her tongue stuck out. Some of it got into her mouth but most of it splashed all over her face and got in her hair. The stream was steady and lasted longer than Diana expected. But Starfire enjoyed the wet experience raining down on her for as long as it lasted. 

Diana forced herself onto her knees, getting off and away from Starfire. She sat on the ground and regained her mental focus. “That was…what I needed.” She smiled at Starfire, who looked at her. Her chest rose and fell as she took in deep breaths. “Perhaps I need some water.” She began to get up but Starfire reached out and grabbed onto Diana’s leg.

“Let me get it for you!” Starfire said. “It is the least I can do for such an amazing experience!” She quickly got up, laughing giddily as she rushed to the kitchen. Diana got up and slowly made her way to the couch in her living room. Starfire came back and gave Diana her glass of water. The Tamaranean then rested her head in Diana’s lap and looked up, holding her hands on top of her toned abs and stretching out her crossed legs. Diana stroked Starfire’s hair, admiring its color and how it shined as the light pierced through the window. Her green eyes just looked up at the Amazon in admiration, simply grateful she could spend this time with her. After a big sip, she set it aside and motioned with her hand to lift her head. Diana held Starfire’s face as she kissed it. Even though they will kiss many more times, they made every long as intense as the last in the hope that it would never have to end.


End file.
